1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting a golf club. More particularly, it relates to a method for selecting a golf club based on physical properties of a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical properties of a shaft of a golf club include a flex point, flex, torque, and weight. The physical properties of a shaft have a great influence on behavior of a golf ball hit with the golf club. The physical properties have an influence on a flight distance of a golf ball. In addition, the physical properties of a shaft also have an influence on a flying direction of a golf ball. A golf player wants a golf club having a shaft which is fitted to the golf player.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-87451 describes a method for selecting a golf club. In this method, swings are evaluated based on correspondence between a static characteristic value and a dynamic characteristic value of a golf club.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-18137 describes a method for selecting a golf club on the basis of a head speed of a golf club, and an initial speed and a launch angle of a golf ball.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-226216 (US 2009/0088275, US 2009/0088276, US 2009/0131189, US 2009/0131193, US 2010/0151956) describes a method for selecting a golf club on the basis of physical features, performance properties and shot properties of a golf player.
With the conventional methods, often, it is not possible to select a golf club fitted to a golf player. An objective of the present invention is to provide a method which enables selection of a golf club fitted to a golf player.